Again
by GroovyFettu
Summary: "Apakah kau pernah kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi? Dan bagaimana jika orang yang kau sayangi itu mati karena menyelamatkanmu? padahal kau tau itu adalah takdirmu untuk mati" [Hibiya x Reader]
1. Chapter 1

Halo! Fettu balik lagi nih

Fic kali ini Hibiya x Reader. Hahaha baru kali ini aku bikin chara x reader.

Cerita ini sebenarnya cerita mimpiku. Tapi ada bagian yang aku rubah sedikit. Karena mimpiku terlalu absurd untuk dijadikan fanfiction-

(y/n) for your name

Kagerou project © Jin (Shizen no teki-p)

* * *

Langit berwarna merah menyala sedang menyelimuti kotaku, terik matahari kian memadam, angin berhembus dengan sejuknya dari barat ke timur. Saat itu aku sedang berjalan ke ruang guru untuk memberikan tugas, perlahan aku memutar knob pintu ruang guru

"permisi"

langkah per langkah aku masuk ke ruang guru. Ruang guru saat itu bagaikan pemakaman dimalam hari, ya, suasananya hening membuat aku gemetaran bagaikan suatu arwah sedang meghantui ruangan itu. Karena ini kesalahanku mengumpulkan tugas tidak tepat pada waktunya. Ini disebabkan oleh kebiasaan burukku, tidur saat pelajaran.

Tapi kebiasaan burukku kali ini memang tidak bisa dimaafkan, sepanjang pelajaran fisika, aku tertidur sehingga tidak tahu tugas dan catatan hari ini. Karena pelajaran fisika adalah pelajaran terakhir, sensei memberikanku detensi sehingga aku harus menunda kepulanganku 2 jam, ditambah tugas segunung yang diberikan olehnya.

Aku memberikan berlembar lembar kertas yang tidak sanggup kuhitung kepada sensei. Sensei hanya tersenyum melihatku babak belur karena tugasnya, tapi senyumanya itu senyuman licik. Aku tidak tahu mengapa sensei sering seperti itu haah-

saat aku membalikkan badanku untuk pergi dari ruangan mengerikan ini, sensei menahanku, lalu meminta pertolongan padaku "(y/n), tolong panggilkan temanmu yang bernama... sensei lupa namanya"

"siapa, sensei?" tanyaku

"Sensei lupa, dinama belakangnya itu ada kata kata yang mirip dengan 'maman'" entah kenapa kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut sensei ini membuatku tertawa kecil. Sensei segera membuka buku nilainya, ia mencari nama anak itu didaftar nilai.

"Ah- ini dia, namanya Hibiya Amamiya. Tolong panggilkan ya. Ada beberapa nilai yang kosong"

Aku yang mendengar nama itu langsung tersedak air liurku sendiri 'Hibiya Amamiya'? Sepertinya nama itu sangat familiar ditelingaku. Kalau diingat ingat, aku memang tahu siapa itu Hibiya, tapi itu didalam dunia 2D, artinya ia tidak nyata didunia ini. Ini merupakan salah satu character favoritku. Dari Mekaku City Actors. Tidak mungkin aku bertanya pada sensei 'Hibiya yang dari Mekaku City Actors itu?' Karena itu mustahil baginya untuk mengetahui itu

Jadi kuputuskan bertanya pertanyaan yang lebih masuk akal "sensei, Hibiya itu siapa?" Tapi sensei malah balik bertanya "loh? Itu anak yang duduk tepat disamping tempat duduk kelasmu. Masa kamu lupa? Kau selalu berbicara dengannya"

'selalu berbicara dengannya'? berarti selama ini aku mengenalinya? tapi kenapa aku tak ingat? ada apa dengan kepalaku-

"ta-tapi, sen-"

"tidak ada tapi-tapi-an! cepat cari dia."

"ba-baik."

Aku segera keluar dari ruangan itu, berusaha mencari anak yang bernama Hibiya Amamiya yang katanya dekat denganku, seperti kakak-beradik.

Sampai lah aku di kantin belakang sekolahku, Aku melihat sesosok anak kecil bersurai coklat memakai seragam sekolah sedang duduk dibangku kantin dan menundukkan kepalanya. Aku menghampiri anak itu dan ya, tebakan aku benar, dia adalah anak yang aku cari, Hibiya Amamiya. "Hibiya? Kau Hibiya kan?" Tanyaku padanya, karena dia sangat mirip dengan Hibiya yang ada di mca ataupun Kagepro.

"Kepalamu kenapa? Tumben kau bertanya seperti itu. Iya. Aku ini Hibiya" jawabnya dengan dingin.

"kenapa kau tidak pulang? ini sudah sore" sebenarnya bel pulang sudah dari jam 2.30 siang. Karena aku menunda kepulanganku 2 jam, itu berarti kini waktu sudah menunjukkan angka 4.30 sore.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya.

Ia sedang menatap secarik kertas kecil yang bergambarkan sebuah foto gadis perempuan bersurai hitam dikuncir ponytail, mempunyai mata yang berwarna coklat tua, memakai baju hitam dengan lengan sampai siku dan baju luaran berwarna pink-ungu, dan memakai sandal berwarna coklat bergaris merah-muda.

Tanpa kusadari Hibiya meneteskan air matanya, Langka sekali baginya untuk berbuat seperti itu. Aku segera duduk disampingnya menatapnya tajam "kau kenapa?" Hibiya mengusap air matanya yang tak lekas henti "hari ini adalah peringatan 40 hari kematian temanku" ia meremas foto yang dipegangnya

Kutatap gadis yang berada difoto itu. Tanpa kusadari kalimat menyakitkan terlontar dari bibirku "oh, aku tahu! Hiyori kan? Hiyori Asahina!" Mendengar ucapanku, air mata Hibiya semakin mengucur dengan deras, aku pun panik, segera meminta maaf padanya. Tetapi ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepadaku.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Lupakan Hiyori. Kan ada aku disini" aku memalingkan wajahku

"Apa maksudmu." Ia mengerutkan dahinya menatap aku dengan tatapan tajamnya namun air matanya tetap tergenang di kelopak matanya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. Maksudku- lupakanlah masa lalu, mulai sekarang kau harus fokus ke masa depan! Jangan khawatir! Kan ada Mekakushi dan!" Ucapanku bagaikan aku termasuk anggota mekakushi dan.

"Darimana kau tahu Mekakushi dan?" Air matanya berhenti mengucur. Sekarang ia berfokus kepada topik pembicaraan kami.

Tidak mungkin aku menjawabnya seperti ini 'karena aku menontonmu setiap hari!' Itu akan membuatnya semakin canggung dan mungkin ia akan menjauhiku.

Jadi kuputuskan menjawabnya seperti ini "kau kan sering menceritakan padaku!"

"Aku tidak ingat." Jawabnya

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita ke pemakaman Hiyo- maksudku temanmu itu? Ini hari peringatan 40 hari kematiannya kan? Apakah kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya?" Aku berusaha membelokkan topik pembicaraan. Aku hampir lupa kalau Mekakushi dan adalah kelompok rahasia.

Akhirnya pada saat itu juga aku pergi ke pemakaman temannya. Hibiya lupa membawa uang, jadi aku yang membelikannya setangkai bunga mawar. Mawar berwarna merah darah yang cocok dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa Hiyori saat itu. Hahaha aku hanya bercanda. Tidak mungkin aku berbuat hal sekejam itu kepadanya.

Dipemakaman, Hibiya berbisik "Hiyori, maaf aku selalu lupa mengunjungimu. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Aku berharap kau tenang di alam sana. Aku tidak akan melupaimu" aku yang berdiri dibelakangnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Hibiya berbisik.

"Ah– aku hampir lupa. Ini teman sekolahku, (y/n). Dia yang membelikan bunga ini. Aku lupa membawa uang hehe. Lain kali, aku akan membelikanmu bunga kesukaanmu dengan uangku sendiri. Oh iya, (y/n) itu selalu tidur tengah pelajaran. Dia memang pemalas. kuharap kau bisa akrab dengannya." Lanjutnya

Kata kata terakhirnya memang menyebalkan. Membuatku ingin menyetrumnya. "Aku tidur bukan karena malas, tapi faktor kebiasaan. Lagipula bagaimana aku 'bisa akrab dengannya'? Dia kan sudah tiada."

Kami setiap hari selalu bertengkar, jadi tidak asing bagiku untuk mendengar perkataan kasarnya. Terkadang kami bertengkar di tempat yang salah. Contohnya di pemakaman ini.

Hibiya tidak merubah posisinya. Telapak tangannya masih menempel dengan telapak tangannya yang lain. "Berisik. Perkenalkan dirimu sekarang."

Dengan terpaksa aku merubah posisiku, aku bersimpuh mengikuti posisi Hibiya. "Namaku (y/n). Teman sekelasnya Hibiya. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hiyori-chan"

Hibiya berdiri, Ia mencium telapak jarinya dan menyentuh nisan dengan jari yang telah ia cium. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya—

Saat aku keluar dari pemakaman, aku melihat toko Ice cream paling enak yang ada di kotaku. Karena cuaca saat i itu sejuk angin barat, aku segera mengunjungi toko itu. "Kenapa kau kesini?!" Tanya Hibiya

"Aku mau beli Ice cream. Memang kau pikir aku mau apa lagi? Kalau kau mau ambil saja." Tenang, aku punya trik trik untuk memancingnya untuk menemaniku.

"Aku mau pula-" Hibiya berusaha pergi meninggalkanku, tetapi aku berhasil mencegahnya dengan memegang tangannya. "Tenang, aku yang membayarkanmu"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku mau rasa Pumpkin." Lihat? Lihat? Aku memang bisa mengandalkannya hahaha

Kami duduk dibangku depan toko Ice cream seraya memakan Es yang sudah kami beli. Suasana saat itu sangat hening. Aku tidak mempunyai topik pembicaraan yang cocok dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Nee, (y/n), apakah kau pernah kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi?" Tanyanya. Mendadak Hibiya menjadi serius. Aku pun bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ya. Memang kenapa?" Firasat buruk menghantuiku. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan topik pembicaraan yang terlalu serius.

"Dan bagaimana kalau orang yang kau sayangi itu meninggal karena menyelamatkan kau? padahal kau tahu itu adalah takdirmu untuk mati" air mata Hibiya kembali bercucuran.

Dia tidak menatapku dia hanya menatap ice cream yang perlahan mencair. Aku hanya diam saja. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Yah– kalau dia menyelamatkanku, itu artinya orang itu masih mempunyai kepercayaan kepadaku untuk terus menjalani hidup kan? Tidak mungkin ia menyelamatkanku tanpa alasan. Bisa jadi orang itu membalas kebaikan yang kita berikan kepadanya selama ini. Atau mungkin dia memang menyayangiku. Kalau soal takdir sih- selama aku berusaha, aku pasti bisa merubahnya ya kan?"

Ternyata penjelasanku yang cukup panjang lebar kali tinggi itu membuahkan hasil yang cukup mengharukan bagi Hibiya. Air matanya tidak berhenti namun ia tersenyum "terima kasih."

Hibiya memang menyebalkan, tapi kalau melihatnya seperti ini air mataku jadi ingin jatuh. Aku mengusap air mata Hibiya yang jatuh keatas pipi lembutnya dengan sapu tanganku. "Sudah jangan menangis" kataku.

"(Y/n), aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi untuk kedua kalinya. Aku—" sebelum dia menyelesaikan perkataannya, aku langsung memeluknya.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Hibiya. Itu menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan." Tanpa kusadari air mataku jatuh keatas pipiku lalu jatuh keatas bahu Hibiya.

"(Y/n)..." namaku disebut olehnya. Ia memelukku kembali.

Aku dan Hibiya melepaskan pelukan kami. Dia berkata hal yang jarang sekali ia ucapkan yang membuatku kaget "(y/n), entah kenapa jika aku bersamamu aku merasa nyaman. Itulah sebabnya aku selalu ingin dekat denganmu."

Hibiya mengusapkan air matanya, tersenyum, tetapi ia tidak menatapku. Aku diam seribu bahasa. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku menjawab perkataannya.

Hibiya menyentuh tanganku yang tengah menopang badanku "(Y/n), aku—"

"Hibiya~ kami datang menjemputmu~ kau darimana sih? Kita harus menjalani mis— ah maaf mengganggu"

Sebelum Hibiya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tepat didepan kami muncul dua orang. Perempuan bersurai hijau dan lelaki bersurai pirang. Singkatnya lagi mereka adalah salah satu trio mekakushi dan, Kido dan Kano. Sedangkan Kido hanya diam menatap kami dengan tatapan mengerikannya, ditambah dengan blush yang tergambar diwajahnya.

Wajah Hibiya berubah merah karena ketahuan memegang tanganku oleh Kano dan Kido. Memang sih Hibiya tidak pernah seperti itu kepada siapapun. Tidak pernah walau dengan orang yang disukainya.

Dengan cepatnya ia menjauhi tangannya dari tanganku, diwaktu yang sama, Kano dan Kido membalikkan badan mereka berniat meninggalkan kami berdua. Lalu Hibiya berteriak "hoi! Kalian salah sangka! Kembali!"

Aku yang melihat mereka bertiga hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop. Karena teriakan Hibiya, Kano dan Kido berhenti. Kano memutarkan 180 derajat badannya "ayo! Ini sudah malam! Hibiya~" Hibiya beranjak dari tempat duduknya "terima kasih untuk hari ini (y/n)."

Ia melambai lambaikan tangannya kepadaku dan pergi. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas lambaiannya.

Aku sempat mendengar Kano bertanya "kau tidak mengajak temanmu itu?" Lalu Hibiya menjawab "(y/n)? Rumah kami beda arah"

Saat aku beranjak dari bangkuku, Kano menghadapku melambaikan tangannya, berteriak "selamat tinggal, (y/n)-chan~!"

Dan saat Hibiya pergi, sudah tidak kasat mata lagi, aku ingat, aku belum menyampaikan amanah dari sensei. Aku sudah tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana marahnya sensei padaku esok hari.


	2. Chapter 2

Ini chapter 2 sesuai keinginan kalian~ yah sebenarnya author gak berniat untuk melanjutkannya, tapi karena yang nge-review pada minta lanjutin, jadi author turutin.

Enjoy!

* * *

Angin berhembus dengan sejuknya pada siang ini, bunga sakura bermekaran, pepohonan dan tumbuhan yang hijau tumbuh dengan suburnya. Seperti yang kudeskripsikan, hari ini adalah pertengahan musim semi. Musim yang sempurna untuk beristirahat, bersantai, dan bermain. Dan musim semi tahun ini sekolahku dengan baik hatinya memberi kesempatan kepada muridnya untuk pulang lebih awal. Bel keluar sekolahku jam 2.30 dan sekarang menjadi 1.00. Memang sih waktu sekolah hanya dipotong 1,5 jam. Tetapi aku dan teman-teman menerima kebaikan dari sekolahku dengan senang hati. Kenapa? Karena sekolahku terkenal pelit memberikan libur kepada murid-muridnya.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Saat ini aku sedang tidak mood berjalan dengan teman. Hari ini cuacanya lebih cerah dan sejuk dari biasanya. Aku putuskan untuk berdiam diri dibawah pohon lebat di bukit kecil disebelah kotaku. Jika kalian bersemayam dibawah pohon ini, kalian dapat melihat seluruh isi dan keindahan kota ini.

Dibawah pohon aku bermain gitar dan bernyanyi, merasakan ketenangan alam dan keindahannya melalui lantunan lagu. Aku memang tidak terlalu menguasai pelajaran dibidang akademik, tapi aku mempunyai 1 hobi, yaitu bermain musik. Walau aku hanya pandai bermain sedikit.

Kalau diingat-ingat aku memang pernah mengenal Hibiya. Saat hari pertama Hibiya pindah ke sekolahku. Aku sedang menikmati mimpi indah dalam tidur 'siang' ku,, aku ditegur oleh sensei. Sensei menyuruh Hibiya duduk disebelahku usai memperkenalkan dirinya. Aku hanya menatapnya dan bertanya "kau siapa?" Dengan tidak sopannya Hibiya menjawab "apakah kau tuli? Aku telah memperkenalkan diriku didepan kelas."

Sejak saat itu lah kami mulai bertengkar.

Yah itu hanya flashback yang tidak penting.

Saat aku tengah bermain gitar, suara hentakkan kaki mendekatiku. Memang jarang sih orang yang mempunyai keinginan untuk pergi ke tempat ini. Jadi tidak heran kalau aku sedang bosan lalu pergi ke tempat ini.

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, dan perlahan menampakkan wajah sang pemilik kaki. Dan ternyata sang pemilik kaki adalah anak yang baru saja aku flashback-an, Hibiya Amamiya.

Aku tatap surainya, surainya berantakan sekali. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Katanya

Aku berhenti bermain gitar dan bernyanyi, bertanya padanya "mengapa kau kesini?"

"Aku ingin menemuimu. Kau kira aku mau apa lagi."

"Lalu mengapa rambutmu berantakan?"

"Ah ini–" dia menyentuh salah satu helai rambutnya "aku keliling kota untuk mencarimu tau. Ternyata kau ada disini. Cih merepotkan."

Dengan ringannya Hibiya duduk disampingku. Sangat asing baginya untuk mencariku. Biasanya aku yang selalu mencarinya.

"Mengapa kau ingin sekali menemuiku?" Tanyaku

"I-itu karena—" Hibiya memalingkan wajahnya. Aku tidak melontarkan satu kata pun dari mulutku. Hanya menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Sudahlah. Tak usah dipikirkan." Dan jawabannya tidak memuaskan.

Aku melanjutkan bermain gitar dengan lagu Kagerou Days. Aku sangat suka dengan lagu itu. Ditambah ceritanya yang menarik. Aku memainkannya dengan lancar dna bernyanyi dengan fasih. Sedangkan Hibiya hanya menatapku dengan sinis.

Aku berhenti bermain gitar karena melihat tatapannya yang membuatku tertawa.

"Kau kenapa."

"Tatapanmu membuatku tertawa. Pfft~"

"Berisik."

Kami berdua terdiam, kutatap surainya, aku menyisir pelan rambut halusnya. "Hoi apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Rambutmu berantakan, bodoh." Lalu Hibiya membiarkanku menyisir rambutnya dengan jemariku.

Seusai aku menyisirnya, Suasana menjadi hening. Aku tidak tau harus berbicara apa dengannya. Aku hanya meratapi langit, sedangkan dia meratapi rumput rumput yang bergoyang.

Tiba tiba aku teringat kalimat Hibiya saat kami sedang makan Ice cream. 'Aku selalu merasa nyaman jika dekat denganmu' dan aku terus memikirkan jawabanku saat itu yang belum sempat aku katakan padanya.

"Aku juga, selalu merasa nyaman jika dekat denganmu. Lebih dari nyaman."

Hibiya menoleh ke arahku dengan muka penasaran karena aku mengucapkan sesuatu secara tiba tiba. "Hah? Kenapa kau tiba tiba berkata seperti itu?" Tanyanya

"Karena aku belum sempat menjawabnya saat itu. Aku ingin mengatakan ini sebelum terlambat."

Hibiya hanya terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu dan menyesalinya. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pori-porinya. Lalu dengan cepatnya berhenti.

"Kau kenapa."

"Tidak, aku baik baik saja." Ia tersenyum.

Aku menatap heran Hibiya. Hibiya memang teman dekatku, tapi baru kali ini dia seperti itu. Dia memang sulit dimengerti.

Aku menoleh kearah ladang yang penuh dengan daun semanggi. Dan teringat sesuatu. "Hibiya, aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dan bisa kenal denganmu."

Hibiya menoleh kearahku dengan semburat tipis yang tertera diwajahnya. "A-aku juga. Aku merasa diriku tidak berguna sehabis kejadian itu. Tapi saat aku bertemu kau, perasaan itu berubah 180 derajat."

Aku tersenyum, aku ingin suasana seperti ini terus berlanjut.

"Oh iya! Di sebelah bukit ini ada ladang semanggi, ayo kita cari semanggi berdaun 4! Kita akan terus beruntung!"

"Ternyata kau percaya hal seperti itu. Baiklah kalau ini keinginanmu."

Aku dan Hibiya pergi ke ladang semanggi, sangat sulit untuk menemukan 1 daun semanggi berdaun 4 dari beribu-ribu daun yang ada di ladang itu. Bahkan selama hidupku aku tidak pernah menemukannya.

Tapi

"Aku dapat!"

Akhirnya aku mendapat daun yang kucari cari selama ini. Konon, kalau kita dapat menemui semanggi berdaun 4, kita akan terus beruntung.

"Kau dapat? Itu hanya kebetulan saja."

"Mengapa kau seperti itu? Kau mau ya?" Aku sangat suka menjahili Hibiya. Entah mengapa jika kami bertengkar, aku merasa lebih dekat dengannya.

"Tidak. Lagipula 'daun keberuntungan' itu hanya mitos." Ditambah dengan responnya yang membuat gemas.

Misiku mencari semanggi sudah selesai! Yang kulakukan sekarang ini adalah istirahat dibawah pohon rindang menunggu anak bersurai coklat itu bersusah payah mencari daun yang ia inginkan.

Yah kira kira 1 jam ia mencari daun semanggi. Hasilnya? Ya, nihil. Hibiya berjalan ke arahku dengan tangan kosong. Dengan raut wajah yang bisa dideskripsikan 'tampang menyerah'.

"Pfft menyerahkah? Sudah duduk disini saja." Ucapku menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sebelahku.

"Diam." Hibiya bersemayam di sampingku. Wajahnya seperti orang tidak tidur 3 hari. Kupandangi gitar yang sedari tadi terletak di depanku.

Aku memainkan lagu melow yang bisa membuat orang terlelap tidur. Ditambah dengan bayu yang berhembus dengan sejuknya. Perlahan Hibiya mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas bahuku. Dan terlelap tidur.

Wajahnya saat itu sangat imut, aku jadi ingin mencubit pipi tembamnya. Telapak tangan Hibiya terbuka, aku meletakkan semanggi berdaun 4 yang kutemukan tadi diatas telapak tangan Hibiya. Aku menutup telapak tangannya agar daun itu tidak bertebangan karena angin yang berhembus. Aku mengelus pipi lembutnya, berbisik "keberuntungan kini berada di tanganmu."

Aku mengistirahatkan kepalaku diatas kepalanya, dan perlahan terlelap dalam tidurku.

**Normal POV**

Sekitar 1 jam Hibiya dan (y/n) tidur dibawah pohon. Hingga datang sekelompok anak remaja yang beranggota 8. Dan ketuanya adalah perempuan bersurai hijau. Mereka datang mencari anggota ke 8 yang belakangan ini selalu telat pulang. Tentu saja mereka khawatir akan ketelatan anak ini. Sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk mencarinya.

Kini Hibiya tinggal bersama Kido, Kano, Seto , dan Mary di markas 107. Yang kalian ketahui, Hibiya tinggal di desa. Tapi karena Hibiya sekolah di kota, Hibiya harus tinggal bersama mereka berempat. Bukan hanya faktor itu yang mempengaruhi, Hibiya awalnya tinggal bersama Konoha dan Kenjirou. Karena Kenjirou meninggal, Hibiya harus tinggal di markas 107.

Sudah berjam-jam Mekakushi dan mencari Hibiya, akhirnya mereka pergi ke bukit kecil di sebelah kota dan menemukan Hibiya sedang terlelap tidur dibawah pohon bersama temannya. Shintaro ingin membangunkan mereka, tapi dicegah oleh Momo.

"wah lihat wajah manisnya itu~" ucap Kano

"sebaiknya kau tidak mengganggu." jawab sang ketua, Kido

Kano mendekati mereka, mengubah posisi (y/n). Kano membuat lurus kaki Hibiya yang sedari tadi tertekuk, lalu memindahkan posisi kepala (y/n), yang awalnya diatas kepala Hibiya menjadi diatas paha Hibiya.

"Kano-san.. jangan seperti itu" bisik Momo

"pfft~ ini belum selesai" Kano membungkukkan badan Hibiya ke arah (y/n). Kalo dilihat dari depan posisinya seperti 'Hibiya sedang mencium jidat (y/n)'

"oi Kano! kita datang kesini untuk menjemputnya bukan menjahilinya." Kido menegur Kano.

"sudah. Apakah kita bisa pergi dari sini? aku lelah." ucap Takane

Kano mengeluarkan Hpnya dan mulai memotret Hibiya dan (y/n) yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi itu.  
"sudah puas?" tanya Kido

"sudah." ucapnya "ayo panggil Hibiya dalam hitungan ketiga" lanjutnya.

Kano mulai menghitung. Dan sampai hitungan ketiga...

"HIBIYAAAAAA" teriak semua anggota mekakushi dan.

**Your POV**

Aku terbangun karena teriakan sekelompok anak anak memanggil nama Hibiya. Daan tebak apa yang aku lihat pertama kali? aku melihat wajah Hibiya dekat sekali dengan wajahku dan aku sudah telentang diatas paha Hibiya.

Satu... dua... tiga..

"HUWAAAAAAA"

Hibiya mendorong kepalaku, aku segera bangun. Muka kami berubah merah padam, ditambah lagi seluruh mekakushi dan menertawai kami.

"A-a-a-apa yang ka-kalian l-lakukan?!" Bentak Hibiya pada anggota mekakushi dan.

"Kami hanya bersenang-senang saja~" jawab Kano, seraya menekuk sikunya dan mengangkat bahunya.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa didepan mereka. Kenapa mereka berbuat seperti ini— aku hanya terdiam, tidak menatap mereka ataupun Hibiya. Aku hanya tertunduk malu dengan mukaku yang sudah berwarna merah tomat. Sedangkan Hibiya sedang memarahi anggota lainnya.

Hibiya menyelipkan kata kata yang tidak ingin kudengar ditengah lotehannya. "Kau juga! Kenapa kau bisa tertidur?!"

Aku terkalang lidah didepan mereka. Bukannya tidak berani atau apa. Tapi— kalau aku membantahnya aku akan terus diolok.

"Hoi jawab pertanyaanku."

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Tidur bukan di tempatnya sudah mendarah daging bagiku." Jawabku. Aku tetap tidak menatapnya. Tidak menggerakkan kepalaku sedikit pun. Hanya melirik ke arah Hibiya.

Perempuan bersurai hitam, dikuncir dua, dengan tatapannya yang agak seram berkata "aku merasakanmu."

Lalu Hibiya meneruskan memarahi anggota lainnya. Rasanya aku ingin pergi dari sini.

Aku sempat dengar Kano berkata "bukannya (y/n)-chan adalah orang yang kau s—" dan saat itu juga Hibiya berteriak "itu bukan urusanmu!" Lalu pergi meninggalkan aku dan anggota Mekakushi dan lainnya.

"Hibiya!" Teriakku

"P-permisi aku harus mengejar Hibiya." Kataku pada anggota Mekakushi dan.

"Ternyata kau tipe orang yang seperti itu ya, (y/n)." Ucap Kido.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tunggu saja disini. Mari kita bercakap bersama-sama~" Kata lelaki dengan warna dominan Hijau.

"Tapi kalau tidak dikejar—" Aku berusaha pergi dari mereka. Tapi Shintaro mencengkam tanganku.

"Dengarkan kami dulu."

"...Baiklah." Aku menuruti kemauan mereka.

Mereka duduk melingkar, tepat disebelahku adalah lelaki bermata kucing, Kano Shuuya. Mereka semua menatapku, sedangkan aku menundukkan kepalaku, tidak mau melihat matanya. Kan seram kalau aku sedang menatapnya, tiba tiba mata mereka menjadi merah.

"Jadi gini, tidak semua perempuan bisa mengerti perasaan laki-laki. Terutama Hibiya. Dia sering berkata kasar padamu dan sering bertengkar kan?" Ucap lelaki yang lebih tinggi daripada Kano dan lebih pendek daripada Haruka.

"Iya"

"Itu pertanda ada suatu perasaan yang disembunyikan olehnya"

"...Aku tidak mengerti."

"Hahaha memang susah menjelaskannya. Bagaimana ya" "Ah begini, dibalik kata kata yang menyakitkan yang diucapkan olehnya padamu pasti ada maknanya"

Aku hanya terdiam, masih mencoba untuk mengerti yang ia bicarakan.

"Hibiya itu bisa dikatakan tipe lelaki yang.. tsundere." Lanjutnya.

"Setiap hari Hibiya pulang telat hanya untuk mencarimu." Kata perempuan bersurai hijau.

"Saat kekuatanku sedang tidak terkendali, aku sempat mendengar batinnya berkata 'dimana dia, aku harus katakan padanya, sebelum semuanya terlambat'" ucap lelaki bernama Seto.

Aku tidak menyangka Hibiya pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Sedangkan aku? Setelah berpisah dengannya aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. Haaah teman macam apa aku ini.

"Tapi bisa saja yang ia maksud adalah temannya yang lain." Jawabku.

"Siapa lagi yang dipikirkannya selain perempuan yang berada di wallpaper hpnya." Perempuan yang bernama Takane mengambil hp Shintaro dan menunjukkannya padaku. Itu adalah screen-shot background hp Hibiya. Saat ku lihat baik baik ternyata wallpaper hpnya adalah... aku?

"Saat aku masih menjadi Ene, aku melihat backgroundnya dan memencet tombol screen shot lalu mengirimnya ke lelaki hikiko itu." Lanjutnya

"Kau harus peka terhadap perasaannya, (y/n)-chan!" Kata pria bersurai hitam yang paling tinggi diantara mereka.

"Ya! Sebenarnya Hibiya menyukai mu, (y/n)-chan!" Kata Momo.

Mukaku berubah merah saat mendengar perkataan dari sang idol, Momo. Orang yang selama ini selalu aku anggap teman atau kadang musuh menyukaiku?

"Momo!"

"Momo-chan kau terlalu cepat."

"Ah tidak tidak kau benar, Kisaragi~"

Secara berurutan yang berbicara itu Shintaro, Takane, dan Kano.

"Begini, aku tidak tahu—"

"Yah kami hanya ingin berkata seperti itu saja. Ungkapkan jawabanmu kepadanya." Kata Sang ketua.

"K-k-kami mendukungmu, (y/n)-c-c-chan" ucap Mary.

Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkanku, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya menghilang dihadapanku. Sekarang aku bisa merasakan ketenangan yang sedari tadi hilang karena mereka datang. Tapi satu perasaan yang mengganjal dalam otakku.

Perkataan Momo masih melekat dalam pikiranku.

Aku harus memikirkan jawabanku.

Karena sebenarnya aku juga, mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

* * *

Haaa akhirnya jadi juga *boboan*

Terima kasih untuk para reviewer tanpa nama dan seseorang yang sudah mereview ficku! Hehe kalau gak ada kalian bisa jadi fic ini tidak dilanjutkan.

Maaf kalau chapternya kepanjangan. Aku bingung mau nulis apa—

RnR? :3


End file.
